riseoftherocketsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chloe Hikari
Chloe Hikari is a Team Liberty trainer, known as the Hero of Will. Chloe joined Team Liberty roughly three years before Operation R.A.L.L.Y, and has psychic powers. She is able to communicate via thoughts, among other untapped abilities. History/Childhood Early Childhood Every so often when Patrick and Alana Hakuda would visit, Chloe would play with their daughter, Jessica, due to being around the same age. One summer, as the two were playing in Accumula Town while Christina watched, Chloe found a wild Cyndaquil and caught her with a spare Pokéball. A week later, back in Johto, Chloe followed after Jessica as she went into Union Cave. Ryan and Jessica's brother Alistair followed in quickly to try and help get people out safely, but after a stubborn Onix clashed against Ryan's newly captured Larvitar, a rock slide was triggered inside the cave that separated Alistair from the group. Chloe tried to go after him, but Ryan held her back because he didn't want her to get trapped by the rock slide too. Later that year at pre-school, she met Olivia Seaton by accidentally missing a throw with a soft dodgeball. Although they got in some trouble with the teacher, they quickly made up because of Chloe's optimistic and friendly nature and became fast friends. Grade 1 Placeholder. Placeholder TBA History/Team Liberty Placeholder Will be added after it becomes relevant. History/Current Times Initial Meetings Chloe vs. Cyan, Lorelei recruit(Icefall Cave), Ralts capture Mission to Recruit Pikachu capture, Yellow recruit(Viridian Forest), Help Heatran recruit(Cinnabar Island area), Blue recruit(Cinnabar Island) The Second Mission Chloe vs. Kyle, Chloe vs. Gavin, Zorua Capture, Kyle vs. Forrest, Latias recruit(Pewter City) Blackened Nights Chloe vs. Ryan Hikari, Chloe vs. Erika, Brock recruit(Diglett's Cave), Information about Darkrai, attending Liberty Executive promotion ceremony White Skies Ahead Information about things going on in Unova, preparation to leave, gathering team members, incident in Ecruteak, meeting the Shiny Legendary Beasts Grey Clouds Approach Trip to Unova, meeting Juniper, traveling to Accumula, meeting Sanders, going to Striaton, meeting Evan, fighting the Striaton Gym Trio. Rise of Powers The group headed to Nacrene City, Chloe unlocked her powers, fought against Lenora, then headed to Castelia City. After a close escape from Ryan, Chloe trained with Burgh to have a chance at a surprise attack, and helped evacuate people during the fight against Hayes. Fall of Dragons Chloe showed back up with Burgh not far behind as Ryan attacked the Tao Trio, forcing them to revert back to Stone form. She grabbed the God Stone before Ryan could take it, and kept it away while fighting him off. Though he escaped with Jenny's Oshawott, Chloe opted to stay back and explain some things to the others about the situation. She then battled Burgh. Tournament of Shadows Chloe fought through the Pokemon National Tournament in Driftveil after separating from the group with Kyle and Jenny. She defeated some of the gym leaders who had taken part in the tournament, but forfeited when she fought Richard due to a message from Ryan. Towers and Tribulations Afterward, the trio were taken to Iccirus City, the closest to Dragonspiral Tower. However, before they could climb it, they were tested by Brycen and Hugh, who wanted to make sure the group was ready for the trials ahead of them. Chloe and Kyle fought against the two in a double battle, and barely pulled off a win. Afterward, the two groups reunited and quickly ascended the tower after hearing that something sinister was going on. Dragons of Truth, Ideals, and Emptiness After a brief setback which included Richie getting shot, the group made it to the top of the tower. In the ensuing fight against Zekrom, Evan was fatally wounded, but the Light Stone revived Reshiram, and the two dragons and Palkia fought until they got teleported to Black City. Not long after they were transported there, Zekrom was immobilized and Kyurem was summoned to make sure that Ryan was defeated thoroughly. However, Gerald stepped in to turn things to his favour. He revealed shocking information and took control of Chloe's mind long enough to let Kyurem take over. He then had Chloe use the DNA Splicers to fuse Kyurem and Zekrom - Reshiram had stayed away enough that it wasn't taken too. Chloe flew off on the new Black Kyurem, and Evan followed on Palkia. What I'm Made Of Try to reach inside of me! Try to drain my energy! Let me show you just what I'm made of now! Kyurem and Palkia faced off for a good while, as Evan's last stores of energy began to fade. After a Spacial Rend went awry and mixed with Glaciate, Evan faded away much like a good portion of Southeastern Unova did. Seth promptly took over to fight against Chloe and Kyurem, but appeared to still be equally matched until a newly resurrected Evan showed up to separate Kyurem and end the fight. Summarized Background (To be updated) Chloe was once just a normal trainer from Goldenrod City. However, the apparent death of her parents, brother, and her brother's 'girlfriend' affected her rather heavily. She took up training more, and joined Team Liberty a few years later, in an attempt to stop the war. However, in the process of her training, she discovered that her brother, Ryan Hikari, was in fact still alive; and was working for the Rockets at that time, pitting them constantly against each other. Later on, during Chloe's missions, she both discovered that most Rockets just wanted peace in the world, and that Ryan, now going by the codename 'Black', was still after her, but had joined up with another group instead, which was responsible for Cerulean's partial destruction, and some deaths. Intent on stopping him, Chloe completed her mission and got back to the Alamo with her Team Liberty friends; only to find out that Black had traveled to Unova in the time between their meeting and Chloe's return, and Black was now taunting her. Chloe and a few others traveled to Unova in order to stop him before he could cause any more destruction. When they got to Unova, the group tried to blend in, which didn't exactly work as well as they'd planned, since Professor Juniper noticed Chloe's Pokedex, and invited her to challenge the Pokemon League. The Gym Leaders then told her that she was a 'chosen trainer', and that she had powers she was not aware she had; specifically psychic powers. They also told her she was the one to save or destroy Unova. Heading forward, Chloe was attacked by a Hyper Beam from Ryan's Tyranitar and seemingly killed, however, she was saved by quick thinking by Burgh, and laid low for a while to try and train, and get the jump on Black the next possible time. Of course, the training wasn't for long, as Castelia was destroyed soon after, however, the element of surprise worked, as Black was shocked by Chloe's return with a new look. After Black ran away, and the group temporarily split up, Chloe continued forth, gathering the badges from the remaining gyms, and even partaking in a tournament that involved some of the gym leaders, also gaining a mysterious object from Elesa. As Chloe was approaching where Dragonspiral Tower was, though, the group reunited. Chloe had suspicions about the identity of one of the group's members by that point, but had no time to think of it, as they chased Black up the tower. After a brief fight at the top that resulted in the fatal wounding of one of the group's members, the scene changed to Black City's tower, and the resulting fight ended with Chloe summoning Kyurem to help curbstomp Black into submission. However, Ryan and Chloe's father, Gerald Hikari, showed up and revealed that not only was he alive, but that the events of years prior were all his doing, and that 'Summer Shirayuki' was actually the sister of one of the group's members(Confirming Chloe's suspicions) and also Ryan's supposedly dead girlfriend. Of course, Gerald proceeded to take over Chloe's mind with help of Kyurem, and used the cube that Elesa had given Chloe to transform Kyurem into Black Kyurem. The fight that followed ended in massive destruction to the region, and had the consequence of a temporary death for the group member, Evan, who was wounded earlier. However, thanks to Dialga, Evan was brought back, and proceeded to utterly thrash Kyurem, ending the threat of the fight, and knocking Chloe back to her normal state. However, thanks to being manipulated like that, Chloe felt rather guilty, and spent a good few days moping around in her room at the Alamo when they got back; not even joining the fight against the Darkrai. However, she was snapped out of that state when she learned that an old friend was in trouble; however, she was too late to stop her from being kidnapped. Now, she is looking for clues on where Dahlia could be, and attempting to atone for what she inadvertently did in Unova by helping out where she can. Appearance Chloe has auburn hair, which she wears in the fluffy bob style. Her eyes are an emerald green now, due to changes caused by her improperly trained psychic abilities. Her preferred outfit depends on the season, but her favourite outfit for summer consists of a green t-shirt under a pink zip-up short sleeved hoodie, and a ruffled black skater skirt. Her shoes are green and black, with pink outlines and soles. Chloe wears a pink bead bracelet that spells out her name on her left arm, and an old pink and green friendship bracelet from her youth a little higher up the same arm. The second bracelet has been slightly adjusted to fit her now, however. She also wears green headphones around her neck, which are connected, typically, to her PokéGear. Chloe carries a green purse, but also still has her old black and grey backpack. The backpack, however, is rather roughed up and frayed after all the frantic situations. She is roughly 5'9, and has a green aura. Personality After having come to terms with everything, Chloe has become more calm and upbeat. She has forgiven herself mostly for what happened in Unova, but still wishes to give help to everyone, to try and make up for it. She wishes for peace still, but acknowledges that in this case, to get peace, is to try and fight to stop the fighting. She tries to be kind, even amidst the doubts she gets from time to time. Pokemon |move1textcolor = |move2 = Quick Attack |move2bgcolor = |move2textcolor = |move3 = Covet |move3bgcolor = |move3textcolor = |move4 = Swift |move4bgcolor = |move5textcolor = |move5 = Rollout |move5bgcolor = |move5textcolor = |move6 = -- |move6bgcolor = |move6textcolor = |advanced = yes |image2 = |species2 = Quilava |nickname2 = Cyndy |appearance2 = Cyndy is relatively normal looking; except she has three bluish spots that is the same colour as her back fur on her belly. When she evolved, each dot got two lines that pointed toward the other two dots. |personality2 = Since she evolved, Cyndy has kept her shyness and modesty, but showcased a newfound intent to keep Chloe safe with her own power. She doesn't feel like relying on Ren's power alone anymore, and combines forces with him and Blade instead. |ability2 = Flash Fire |specialty2 = Special Attack ++ |trivia2 = Upon her evolution to Quilava, Cyndy felt that she needed to prove herself more, and began to learn various techniques from other people, such as Cyan Vero's Pokemon. |move1-2 = Lava Plume |move1-2bgcolor = |move1-2textcolor = |move2-2 = Quick Attack |move2-2bgcolor = |move2-2textcolor = |move3-2 = Tackle |move3-2bgcolor = |move3-2textcolor = |move4-2 = Fire Wheel |move4-2bgcolor = |move4-2textcolor = |move5-2 = -- |move5-2bgcolor = |move5-2textcolor = |move6-2 = -- |move6-2bgcolor = |move6-2textcolor = |image3 = |species3 = Cyndaquil |nickname3 = Cyndy |appearance3 = Cyndy is relatively normal looking; except she has three bluish spots that is the same colour as her back fur on her belly. |personality3 = Cyndy is shy and modest, and can hide behind Chloe sometimes, if not in battle. Her experiences have resolved her to help protect Chloe, but she sometimes relegates that to Ren if possible. |ability3 = Flash Fire |specialty3 = Special Attack + |trivia3 = Cyndy was Chloe's first Pokemon. They shared a bond for many years until being rescued by Team Liberty forced them both to grow stronger. |move1-3 = Ember |move1-3bgcolor = |move1-3textcolor = |move2-3 = Quick Attack |move2-3bgcolor = |move2-3textcolor = |move3-3 = Tackle |move3-3bgcolor = |move3-3textcolor = |move4-3 = -- |move4-3bgcolor = |move4-3textcolor = |move5-3 = -- |move5-3bgcolor = |move5-3textcolor = |move6-3 = -- |move6-3bgcolor = |move6-3textcolor = }} |move2textcolor = |move2 = Ice Fang |move2bgcolor = |move2textcolor = |move3 = Fire Fang |move3bgcolor = |move3textcolor = |move4 = Tackle |move5 = Crunch |move5bgcolor = #49392F |move5textcolor = #A29288 |move6 = Wild Charge |move6bgcolor = #F8D030 |move6textcolor = #A1871F |advanced = yes |image2 = |species2 = Luxio |nickname2 = Ren |appearance2 = Luxio has a special lightning bolt-like patch of yellow fur on her back right leg; sticking out because of the black. There have been no changes to her appearance upon evolution. |personality2 = Since she evolved, Ren's gotten more adamant in fighting. However, if called off from a fight by Chloe, she will listen. |ability2 = Guts |specialty2 = Attack ++ |trivia2 = Since evolving, Ren has been used against ground types even more because of her Ice Fang being best against them of Chloe's Pokemon at the time. |move1-2 = Quick Attack |move1-2bgcolor = |move1-2textcolor = |move2-2 = Ice Fang |move2-2bgcolor = |move2-2textcolor = |move3-2 = Fire Fang |move3-2bgcolor = |move3-2textcolor = |move4-2 = Tackle |move4-2bgcolor = |move4-2textcolor = |move5-2 = Bite |move5-2bgcolor = |move5-2textcolor = |move6-2 = Thunder Fang |move6-2bgcolor = |move6-2textcolor = |image3 = |species3 = Shinx |nickname3 = Ren |appearance3 = Ren has a special lightning bolt-like patch of yellow fur on her back right leg; sticking out because of the black. |personality3 = Ren is rather adamant in whatever that she chooses to do. However, she listens to Chloe intently. |ability3 = Guts |specialty3 = Attack + |trivia3 = Ren was one of the first Pokemon that Chloe caught. |move1-3 = Tackle |move1-3bgcolor = |move1-3textcolor = |move2-3 = Ice Fang |move2-3bgcolor = |move2-3textcolor = |move3-3 = Fire Fang |move3-3bgcolor = |move3-3textcolor = |move4-3 = Thunder Fang |move4-3bgcolor = |move4-3textcolor = |move5-3 = -- |move5-3bgcolor = |move5-3textcolor = |move6-3 = -- |move6-3bgcolor = |move6-3textcolor = }} |move1textcolor = |move2 = Teleport |move2bgcolor = |move2textcolor = |move3 = Shadow Sneak |move3bgcolor = |move3textcolor = |move4 = Swords Dance |move4bgcolor = |move4textcolor = |move5 = Psycho Cut |move5bgcolor = |move5textcolor = |move6 = Close Combat |move6bgcolor = |move6textcolor = |advanced = yes |image2 = |species2 = Kirlia |nickname2 = Blade |appearance2 = Blade has a greenish stripe across her chest. The skirt appears to wrap around her body fully, looking even more like a ballerina skirt than normal. Her eyes are green instead of the usual red. |personality2 = Since evolving, Blade has shown off more of her mischievous side by not explaining how she could use telepathy, and keeping secrets. However, she is still adamant, and intent on proving herself alongside the rest of Chloe's team. |ability2 = Telepathy |specialty2 = Attack ++ |trivia2 = Blade felt pressured by family and fate to go against what the Kirlia wanted. So instead, the Kirlia smuggled a Dawn Stone out and kept it for when it could be used, and mixed that energy with normal evolution energy. The result working forced Blade to assume a cover identity. |move1-2 = Confusion |move1-2bgcolor = |move1-2textcolor = |move2-2 = Teleport |move2-2bgcolor = |move2-2textcolor = |move3-2 = Magical Leaf |move3-2bgcolor = |move3-2textcolor = |move4-2 = -- |move4-2bgcolor = |move4-2textcolor = |move5-2 = -- |move5-2bgcolor = |move5-2textcolor = |move6-2 = -- |move6-2bgcolor = |move6-2textcolor = |image3 = |species3 = Ralts |nickname3 = Blade |appearance3 = Blade had a small green stripe across her chest. Her eyes are green instead of the normal red. |personality3 = Blade is rather uneasy around a lot of new Pokemon, but is rather adamant to prove herself in battle typically. |ability3 = Telepathy |specialty3 = Attack + |trivia3 = Blade was found with a Ralts family in Icefall Cave, but practically begged to be caught by appearing in front of Chloe so much. |move1-3 = Confusion |move1-3bgcolor = |move1-3textcolor = |move2-3 = Teleport |move2-3bgcolor = |move2-3textcolor = |move3-3 = -- |move3-3bgcolor = |move3-3textcolor = |move4-3 = -- |move4-3bgcolor = |move4-3textcolor = |move5-3 = -- |move5-3bgcolor = |move5-3textcolor = |move6-3 = -- |move6-3bgcolor = |move6-3textcolor = }} |move1textcolor = |move2 = Bullet Punch |move2special = (egg move) |move2bgcolor = |move2textcolor = |move3 = Force Punch |move3bgcolor = |move3textcolor = |move4 = Final Gambit |move4bgcolor = |move4textcolor = |move5 = Dragon Pulse |move5bgcolor = |move5textcolor = |move6 = Extreme Speed |move6bgcolor = |move6textcolor = |advanced = yes |image2 = |species2 = Riolu |nickname2 = |appearance2 = Same as a normal Riolu |personality2 = Luke is driven by a sense of justice; which makes Chloe's recent worrying all the more disappointing to Luke, since her personality had been observed before he had been hatched. That said, Luke tries to make up for Chloe's shortcomings by helping out as much as possible. |ability2 = Prankster |specialty2 = Attack +, Special Attack +, Defense - |trivia2 = N/A |move1-2 = Aura Sphere |move1-2special = Imperfect |move1-2bgcolor = |move1-2textcolor = |move2-2 = Bullet Punch |move2-2special = Slower, (Egg Move) |move2-2bgcolor = |move2-2textcolor = |move3-2 = Force Palm |move3-2bgcolor = |move3-2textcolor = |move4-2 = Final Gambit |move4-2bgcolor = |move4-2textcolor = |move5-2 = -- |move5-2bgcolor = |move5-2textcolor = |move6-2 = -- |move6-2bgcolor = |move6-2textcolor = }} |move1textcolor = |move2 = Metal Claw |move2bgcolor = |move2textcolor = |move3 = Night Slash |move3bgcolor = |move3textcolor = |move4 = Ice Shard |move4special = Egg Move |move4bgcolor = |move4textcolor = |move5 = Ice Punch |move5special = Egg Move |move5bgcolor = |move5textcolor = |move6 = Blizzard |move6special = TM Move |move6bgcolor = |move6textcolor = }} |move1textcolor = |move2 = Aura Sphere |move2bgcolor = |move2textcolor = |move3 = Extreme Speed |move3bgcolor = |move3textcolor = |move4 = Weather Ball |move4bgcolor = |move4textcolor = |move5 = Extrasensory |move5bgcolor = |move5textcolor = |move6 = Reflect |move6bgcolor = |move6textcolor = }} Former Pokemon |move1textcolor = |move2 = Leer |move3 = Natural Gift |move3special = (egg move) |move4 = Leaf Storm |move4bgcolor = |move4textcolor = |move5 = Wring Out |move6 = Slam }} Quotes "Nothing's guaranteed." -- Chloe to the one in charge of the Searchers' break-out attempt on Four Island. Trivia *Chloe has come out as a transgender girl; however, unlike what some other people might prefer, she prefers to not really talk about her old name except when she absolutely needs to, feeling it kind of defeats the point. *Interestingly enough, although Sharla and Ren were Chloe's first Pokemon, they both lag in terms of total battle usage behind Alvis. Gallery ChildChloe4X.png|Chloe as a child TeenChloe4X.png|Chloe as a teenager FourIslandChloe4X.png|Chloe after joining Team Liberty UnovaChloeBoots4X.png|Chloe during the Unova mission Chloe4X.png|Chloe after the egg Category:Trainers Category:Team Liberty Members